


The Volturi's Witch

by RavenBird



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Singers, Clans, Covens, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Lies, Magic, Mates, Sex Magic, The Volturi - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Will Follow The Books (kinda), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Emma Rocksell is a friend of Bella Swan. She's also a witch.After going to Volterra with Bella and Alice to save Edward, her supposed friends trade her to the Volturi in exchange for their freedom.Forced to be apart of the Guard, she has to coexist with the creatures that she hates the most all the while running from a painful past that's starting to catch up with her.And that's just the first chapter. When Emma begins to feel an attraction towards a certain guard, things just get more complicated.
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, it could never be that simple. Chasing Edward to Volterra to stop him essentially committing suicide and to reunite him with Bella should've clued her into that. Now they were trapped within the Volturi castle, with two of its top guards staring down Edward and Alice. The first was a mammoth of a man, dark hair framed a pale face and red eyes. This was Felix. The other was Demetri. Shorter than his partner, clearly Italian, with short blonde hair and sharp cheekbones. The Vampire was gorgeous, Emma wouldn't deny that, but he was also conceited and arrogant going by his cocky smirk. Shame.

Bella clung to Edward as if he were another one of those apparitions she'd been having, that disappeared when she got close. It seemed Edward and Alice were trying to convince the guards to let them go. She could probably get them out. Still, Emma didn't want to reveal herself just yet, Alice had warned her how dangerous it would be if the Volturi found out about her abilities. Then a small girl entered the room, she was a tiny innocent looking thing, except for the red eyes. Yet both Demetri and Felix stepped aside when she approached, even Edward bowed his head. Her name is Jane. 

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long, come" she commands, barely stopping before turning back around and leading them deeper into the castle.

Bella sticks close to Edward, no surprise there, while Emma hangs back with Alice and the guards follow behind. She can feel them staring at her, they've no doubt sussed out she's human or at least smells like it. Probably wondering who she is to the Cullens as they must know who Bella is. 

"This isn't going well, is it?" she asks sarcastically, trying to lighten the frankly depressing mood. Alice gives her a disapproving look. 

"Just lie low and let me and Edward deal with this" she hisses lowly. Pointless considering their surrounded by the undead who can definitely hear them.

"I'm touched by your concern, but we both know I can look after myself" just because she didn't want to, didn't mean Emma wouldn't use her powers. 

Behind them, one of the vampires snots. She whips around, now walking backwards, Demetri is smirking at her. Its the first time they'd properly looked at each, he is stunning, almost to the point of mesmerising but the dangerous glint in his eyes sets Emma off in all the wrong ways.

"Something funny?" she asks, doing her best to look down on the Vampire, despite him being taller than she is. He smiles, flashing rows of pearly white teeth.

"I love my partners a little feisty," he says, raking his eyes down her form. Emma rolls her eyes. Dead or undead, men are all the same. She smiles sweetly at him.

"I like mine with a pulse" she spits, and at least Demetri has the good sense to look shocked. Eyes wide and backed up slightly, like he can't believe a human just insulted and shot him down at the same time. Beside him, Felix chuckles, clearly enjoying the show. Alice roughly grabs her arm to spin her around. 

They enter a lift, it's claustrophobic enough with so many people inside, it's worse with a predator breathing down her neck. Emma glares to herself, annoyed she can't turn around and tell the Vampire to stop staring at her like food. When they get out of the lift, it's as though they're in a completely different building. No dark, damp hallways of rotting stone, instead a beautifully decorated waiting room that looks like it belongs in a palace. A woman greets them, listening to Bella and Edward's conversation, the woman is human but wants to be a vampire. Although it doesn't sound like the Volturi will be granting that wish. 

They enter a large, incredibly grand room. At one end sits three thrones with three vampires on them. Besides them, another vampire approaches them, small like Jane with black hair.

"Sister, they send you out for one, and you bring back two...and two halves," he says eyeing Bella and her. 

"Pretty sure that makes one" Emma remarks, again, Alice gives her a look to shut up. 

"What a happy surprise, Bella is alive after all. How wonderful. I love a happy ending, they are so rare" Aro grabs Edwards hand, almost seeming to massage it as his eyes go far away. Creep. When he pulls away, Aro looks at her with a new fascinated look about him.

"And who are you, I didn't see you in his thoughts" so that's what he was doing. Emma smiles but shakes her head.

"No, you wouldn't. I'm Emma, a friend of Bella's and...acquaintance of the Cullens" she pointedly puts her hands behind her back when Aro reaches for her. No way is he snooping around in her head. 

"You've revealed our secret to two humans" another blonde vampire snaps. An ugly frown covers his face and strikes Emma as the sort of man that always miserable about something.

"I knew about vampires long before I met the Cullens" it only seems to infuriate the blonde more while intrigue Aro.

"Aro, no laws were broken, I'd appreciate it if you would let us go" Edward tries to stir the focus away from her and back to him. It works, but Aro seems in no rush to see them leave. 

"But there's so much for us to talk about, like how you can't read Bella's mind. I would love to know if she is an exception to my gift also" he extends his hand to Bella, and unlike Emma, she takes it. Aro greedily grabs at her, but let's go moments later, somewhat disturbed.

"Interesting, I see nothing," he says. He thinks for a moment before turning to Jane, then back to Bella with a wicked grin on his face.

"I wonder, let's see if she is immune to all our gifts, shall we Jane" The girl smiles smugly and focuses her attention on Bella. 

Edward growls lowly, throwing himself in front of Bella to protect her. It doesn't work too well as the next second, Edward is on the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. Emma has no clue what's happening, for a moment wondering if the Volturi had their own Witch hidden away. That is until she notices the unwavering focus Jane's set on Edward and the sadistic smirk of her brother. Right, Special abilities.

"No, no, no, please stop! Emma, do something!" Bella screams, looking at her pleadingly and Emma's resolve crumbles. She'll always look out for her friends.

"Let's see how you like it" Emma thrusts her hand out, mentally casting, inducing an aneurysm for Jane to enjoy. 

The smug little bitch falls to the floor with her head in her hands, crying out for it to stop. Out the corner of her eye, she sees the other three getting ready to pounce on her, oh that won't do. Spinning around, she throws heavy gusts of wind, effectively keeping the bloodsuckers back. She rather likes the irony of something as gentle as the wind can hold back these incredibly strong immortal creatures. Knowing they're going to try again, Emma forms a fist with her hands, creating rings of fire around the four vampires. Jane is still on the floor, and Emma notes that Edward is back on his feet. She turns to Aro, who's been watching the spectacle with something close to awe and worry. 

"Tell them to stand down, or I'll torch the lot of them" Emma threatens. The grumpy blonde in the background clearly doesn't want to comply, thankfully, he's not the one in charge. Aro nods to each of the guards who begrudgingly pull out of their offensive stances. Satisfied, Emma slowly extinguishes the fires surrounding the vampires, as well as releasing Jane from for her aneurysm.

"Aren't you one of a kind" Aro murmurs staring at Emma like a child that just been given a new toy. It has disgust and unease curling in Emma's gut.

"Shame I'm not a collectable" she sass's with a venomous glare.

"Let's just go" she begs, turning towards Alice. 

"But I still haven't determined the extent of Bella's powers" Aro purrs, back to staring at Bella. The annoying guards move to block the doors. Emma rolls her eyes. So their not leaving anytime soon. 

"Do it" Bella suddenly speaks. All their heads whip around to her, had Bella lost her mind. Edward looked like he was about to argue when Bella glares at him. She steps in front of Jane, nodding that she's ready. 

Jane smirks, evil bitch, and focus's in on Bella again. Emma can't tell if she's doing anything until Jane starts frowning. Aro's hysterical laughter echos across the room, that's going to get annoying, and triggering, quickly.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all...so what to do with you now" the way Aro's voice goes from wonderous to cold and calculating is scary.

"She knows too much, she's a liability" Caius states darkly. Aro pouts a little, head tipping to the side. 

"That's true, Felix" Aro barely has to gesture at Bella, and the massive mountain of a man surges towards her, a menacing smirk spread across his lips. Edwards faster, once again putting himself between Bella and danger. Distantly, Emma's wonders what it's like to be loved like that. 

Felix is stronger than Edward, that much is evident just by looking at the pair but seeing that power imbalance is something else. Felix tosses Edward around like rag doll. Smashing him into walls, dropping him to the floor. The horrible sound of cracking, Emma can't tell if it's the marble the buildings made from, or Edward himself.

"NO!" Bella's scream snaps Emma from her horrific trance. She looks terrified, desperate and mortified that she can't help her boyfriend. After all, it's not like she can just step between the two fighting vampires. Not without getting herself killed. 

Emma and Alice, on the other hand, can do something. She reaches into her core, pulling on, she's about to strike when an arm wraps around her. Tight. Demetri, the annoyingly handsome Italian that's also a total ass. He's got his arms coiled around Emma, restraining her hands so she can't cast. Or she could, it's just incredibly hard to cast when the vampire equivalent of a Bowa Constrictor squeezing the life out of her. Scanning the room, Alice is caught by Alec or rather caught by his powers and Edward is still tangoing with Felix.

"Let go of me, you asshole" she yells, furious, the Italian chuckles behind her and his breath tickles her neck. She wants to throw up, he should not be this close to her. He swings her round to face Felix and Edward, the former holding the later on his knee's before Aro.

It's all too much, the violent display, Bella's frantic screams, her friends about to die and she can't do anything. She can't even move and her magic's wild beneath her skin, burning. She needs to let it out, it's like a hurricane is trapped in her body and deafening her to the outside world. Demetri's hands tighten further, lips close to her neck. No, no, NO! 

"I said get off me!!!!" she screeches, a tidal wave of magic crashes through her system and out. 

The sudden release has everyone stopping, all of them knocked to the ground and staring at her. Briefly, Emma registers that there's a hand holding her's before dropping to the floor, the world going black around her.

******

Demetri wakes up outside, not that he knows how he got there. The last thing he remembered was restraining the Witch before a massive wave of power struck them like a wall of rocks. He's instinctively grabbed the girl, trying to ground himself and not release her. Then everything went black. 

Trying to get his baring, it was night, another thing that was wrong. It was the middle of the day in Volterra and to be perfectly honest, this looked nothing like Volterra anyway. He was stood in some disserted grasslands, he could smell water nearby as well as smoke. A moan caught his attention, whipping around he spots the girl groggily pulling herself up off the ground. She muttering to herself and even Demetri's sensitive ears can't make out what she's saying. 

"Where are we?" he demands, Emma whips around no longer tired, her eyes wide like she's seen a ghost. Demetri doesn't know why she looked so shocked, she knows him, and she was the one to bring them here in the first place. 

"How are you here?" she questions incredulously, looking around as if the answer would appear out of thin air. Demetri is about to remind her that it was she that brought them here when the girl suddenly takes off. Her eyes locking on to something in the distance, their bright yet terribly sad.

"What's going on, girl, Emma, wait" Demetri chases after the girl, an easy feet with his enhanced speed. She stops behind some bushes, pulling the brambles apart even as they cut her skin to pier into a clearing. Strangely, Demetri barely noticed the blood, felt no pull to feed on the open wounds. Odd; instead, he crouched alongside Emma.

"What are you looking at?" he questions, but Emma doesn't answer, entranced by whatever she sees on the other side. Demetri ends up clawing through the bushes as well, annoyed at ruining his brand new shirt and look through. He sees nothing at first.

"Soph, I don't like this" a voice that could only belong to a little girl floods his ears, she sounds surprisingly familiar. Seconds later a girl with long brown hair appears in the clearing, another girl, older, follows behind her. Their using sticks to draw something in the dirt.

"It'll be fine, Emma, it's the only way" Demetri startles. Emma. But he's sitting next to Emma right now. 

He glances over at the girl, she's statue still, and unshed tears collect around her eyes. Her gaze solely focused on the older girl in the clearing. Studying the unknown woman, she holds an incredible resemblance to Emma. Much like an older sister. Oh. Then the little girl must be Emma, it occurs to him that they must be in the past. The pair passed out in the castle, and this is some dreamscape they'd been pulled into. It made sense, how they could suddenly not be in Volterra, how it was night, why he didn't want to feed from the blood on Emma's hands. It wasn't real.

"It'll hurt you" his attention snaps back to the scene before him. Little Emma stands outside the circle, which the older sister has drawn a pentagram inside of. 

"Only for a minute. Hand me the talismin" she reassures the young child with her hand held out. Little Emma reaches into a bag, pulling from it a gold plate that looks like a large coin with inscriptions carved into it. 

"Now, remember, we must keep this safe, no matter what," the older girl says kneeling, so she's at the child's height. Emma nods firmly. 

"What is it?" Demetri questions not being able to get a better look at the talismin. Emma, typically, doesn't answer she's gone incredibly tense as if waiting for something.

"Sophie Rocksell Stop this at Once!" Demetri would forever deny jumping at the sound of another woman's shrill voice. He's lucky Emma is paying zero attention to him. 

A group of older women enter the clearing dressed in ceremonial gowns and clutching even older books. Sophie, the older sister, pulls little Emma behind her so Demetri can't see her. He doesn't like that.

"Never, you're not going to use my sister or me for your own gain" what, what was the girl talking about. What did these women want? He chances another look at current Emma and see's nothing but rage. Cold, all-consuming rage. Emma hates these people.

"Emma, come here, you don't understand" one woman, the leader, calls out. He hears no movement to the side of him, therefore, assumes little Emma stayed put. Then a little boy emerges, about the same age as past Emma. He has dark hair and skin, he reaches out.

"Emma Please" the boy begs, voice desperate and...guilty.

"Robin...you traitor you told them!" little Emma's voice, while high and girly sounds no less angry and betrayed. Demetri doesn't need to see her to know there's a heart-broken frown on her face. Besides him, Emma fidgets, restless and agitated, like she wants to get up and intervene. 

Suddenly, Sophie begins to chant, and even Demetri, who's learnt hundreds of languages can't decipher the gibberish spilling from her lips. The pentagram lights up a firey orange, and golden whisps gather around her ankles. It's mesmerising to watch, the other witches don't agree.

"Stop" the ring leader commands, but Sophie doesn't stop. Instead, her voice gets louder, stronger. She glares at the women opposite with a shit-eating grin.

The woman begins casting herself, thrusting her hand out the same as Emma had back in Volterra. A furious fireball bursts from her hand, heading straight for Sophie only to hit a barrier. An invisible wall protecting Sophie and her enchantment. She raises the talisman above her head, the veins in her body stand out and glow gold. Demetri can see the magic moving from Sophie's body to the talisman, her magic lighting it up like a beacon. 

"STOP!!!" the woman screams, throwing herself into her spell, and this time, the charm breaks the barrier setting the ground around Sophie on fire. 

This time, Demetri's at a distance and can see exactly what happens. All the magic flowing into the talisman suddenly releasing outwards, creating a gigantic blast of energy that seems to rip itself straight out of Sophie's body. He suddenly understands why Emma had blacked out, it looked painful just to watch. The wave threw the offending witches and the boy back, all of them harshly hitting their heads on the hard ground. Sophie too collapses still clutching the talisman. The spell's gone out, leaving only smoke behind. Little Emma abruptly runs back into the clearing, dropping herself down next to her fallen sister. 

"Sophie, Sophie, are you ok, come on you need to get up" she pleads frantically. He realises that now, real Emma has stood up, watching from above the bushes. They can't see them at all. 

"Not this time, little sis," she says with a rough, cracking voice as if she barely has the energy to open her mouth. 

"What, don't be silly" Emma tries to laugh, but it comes out hysterical. She tries pulling on her sister's arm, trying to get her up, but Sophie's body remains limp on the ground.

"Here take the talismin. Protect it, and when your older, you must use it as well. Now go" she shoves the talisman into the little girl's hand.

"I'm not leaving you, I can get help" Emma argues despairingly, clinging to her sister rather than the talisman. 

"No, you need to go," Sophie says more sternly, Emma still doesn't move. Refusing to leave. 

"But Sophie..." she tries again when Sophie suddenly pushes her back. 

"Go!" Sophie yells with as much forces as she can manage before falling back to the ground. Her eyes become hazy and unfocused. 

"I love you sister, goodbye" Sophie whispers and her eyes slip shut. 

A wretched sob claws it's way out of young Emma's throat, tears streaming down her face as she crumples into her sister's side. Demetri expects the girl to sit there for some time, weeping, he wouldn't blame her. But she doesn't, her tiny fists ball up, digging into the ground and then she's up. Firecly wiping away her tears and stuffing the talisman into her bag. She takes one more look at her dead sister and runs. Runs into the grasslands of nowhere. How does she survive, Demetri asks himself as the world begins to go black again. 

******

Emma woke with a groan, her body felt like it been hit by a bus. Every muscle ached and felt heavy, her skin felt too tight like she'd been dried out while she slept. Her mouth was dry also, chapped lips smacking together loudly to her over-sensitive ears. With great effort, Emma pulled herself into the sitting position, scratching at her head. She was in a dull white room, lying on what looked like a hospital bed. She goes to stand when she's suddenly pulled back from behind. Whipping her head around, Emma expects to see maybe an IV line connected to her arm or even a restraint to keep her from getting up. She doesn't except the hand of a still slumbering Italian vampire to gripping on to her.

It all comes back to her in a rush, going to Volterra, facing off against the Volturi, Edward almost being killed, her blackout and him. Demetri, he'd been in the vision, he'd seen it all. He'd kept asking questions, so many damn questions. 

"Oh god fucking hell" she groaned, faint panic bubbling up inside of her. This had never happened before, she'd never pulled another person into her dreamscape. No one outside of her coven knew what happened to her sister, none of her friends, not even Bella. It was private and now this Vampire who she hardly knew but certainly didn't knew. Demetri wakes up while her mind is still spiralling, watching her curiously. 

"Let go of me" attempting to save face and cover how unsettled she is, Emma sneers at him and harshly pulls at their joined hands. 

Demetri releases her, still staring, he doesn't look arrogant anymore. He almost looks sad, she huffs, turning away in the sulk. Great, now he pities her. She tries to formulate a plan to escape, looking at the door hopefully.

"That'll be locked" Demetri's voice is thick from sleep but sure of himself. 

Emma sighs, he's probably right. They'd been left alone after all, Aro wouldn't be so stupid to also allow them easy release. Besides, even if she could go, they were no doubt deep in the Volturi castle, which was full of vampires. She'd never get out without being caught, and she was in no state to fight right now. Emma slouches, curling on herself, she can feel Demetri's eyes boring into her back. 

"You saw?" she eventually asks in a small voice. A pitiful part of her hoping that the Vampire didn't actually see her most painful memory. 

"I did, what, I'm not sure. A memory?" he asks, not unkindly, it surprises Emma, and she turns him. She sees no evidence of the cruel predator she'd perceived him to be. Not that she trusted that. 

She opens her mouth to confirm what he'd asked when she hears the tell-tale sound of metal doors screeching open, followed by persistent footsteps. Distant but getting closer. The faint panic suddenly becomes a lot louder, and Emma springs from the bed. 

"I need to wipe your mind" she insists approaching Demetri who's now standing to. 

"What, no" he shakes his head. 

"Just of the memory", she emphasises, trying to reach for the vampires head, difficult considering his height compared to her. And that he won't stay still.

"You will not tamper with my mind" ok, Emma can understand that sentiment. It's no fun having someone poke around your thoughts. Another door opens and closes, much closer than before. If she allows Demetri to keep the memory, then Aro will be able to see it when he next takes Demetri's hand. 

"Then just let me block it, please, it's my sister's death. I wish to keep it private, it's of no use to you or Aro. No one else needs to see it. Please" she begs and finally she sees something shift within the Vampires eyes. He slowly nods. 

"Alright, you only block it," he says measuredly, sitting back down on the bed.

"Of course, bring the memory to the forefront of your mind and urm, this might feel strange" Emma eagerly promises and drops down next to him. She places her hands on his temples and feels for her magic.

It's depleted and sluggish, and for a moment, Emma worries she won't be able to perform the spell. But then her powers start cooperating, she sees the memory through Demetri's eyes but does her best to ignore what's happening. She doesn't need to see that twice in one day. They pull away from each other just as Aro, Caius and Marcus enter the room.

"Aww, what a relief, we were all so worried about the two of you," Aro says with false enthusiasm. Emma raises from the bed, eyes Stoney and stance defensive. 

"Where are my friends?" she demands, noticing the absence of the only vampires she liked since she'd woken up. She swore if Aro had hurt any of them. 

"They left not long after you collapsed, around 2 hours ago" Emma froze, 2 hours, left, without her. 

"WHAT? No, you're lying, they would never do that to me!" she yelled, furious at Aro for playing games with her. Hadn't she been through enough? Where were her friends?

"But they did, you see that was the deal. In exchange for their lives, they left you here to join my Guard" it's like ice has been dropped over her, drenching her fiery rage to cold fear. 

Had her friends really sold her to the Volturi? Of course, they had. Bella would do anything to keep Edward, and Edward to keep Bella safe. If that meant giving Aro something in return, then so be it. Alice had warned her that the Volturi would want her if they discovered her powers. Emma just wished she'd warned her about her own friends trading her off like the latest bit of kit to deadliest vampires on the planet.

She looks around the room, she definitely can't escape with several vampires guarding the door, and even if she could, Demetri would track her. Demetri, he looked just as shocked as her and perhaps a little guilty. Well, given what he'd seen, he's gonna know how betrayal affects her. So, she can't leave, she may as well make the best of this situation. Take control. 

"When you say join the Guard, what exactly do you mean?" Aro looks pleasantly surprised by Emma's interest, no doubt expecting a hard no. Caius looks dejected, probably wanted to torture into agreeing. 

"You would join my Higher Ranks, alongside Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. You'll go out on missions with them to uphold our laws. I'm also very keen to see how your powers could benefit my clan" Aro explains simply. So she wasn't going to be a prisoner, she'd get to leave but only with the Guard. Maybe if she played her cards right, she earns enough trust to slip away. To do that, she'd need to be helpful. 

"I have two conditions" she states confidently. Caius sneers.

"We will not negotiate with you" the blonde hisses, going to step forward when Aro stops him.

"Go on my dear," he says.

"I want to go home to Forks and collect my things. If you want me to be helpful, then I'll need my equipment. You can send guards with me" she knows without the Guard they'll never let her go home. And she needs to speak to the Cullens and Bella, she needs to look in their eyes. 

"Done, you can leave in the morning. Your other condition?" She smiles. 

"I won't be turned. I know what your thinking, I'm not stupid. You think someone with my abilities will have special powers as a vampire. I won't, witches don't retain their skills, and it's a criminal offence. If a member of my kind were to find out, I'd be killed on sight." 

Aro seems suitably put out by the information, it doesn't surprise her. Emma knows how tempting an immortal witch is, but nature refuses such a powerful creature to exist. Besides, there's no way she'd become a vampire. Life's intolerable enough without it being eternity. 

"I see, well, I certainly don't want that, and I'm sure their's plenty you can do for us mortal. Very well, you won't be turned by any member of my clan," Aro agrees still somewhat reluctant. Emma suspects this matter will be brought up again. She'd be foolish to think otherwise but for now, it'll do. 

"Then I guess we have a deal," she says, her voice echo's slightly in the cold stone room, or maybe it's just in her head. Aro's smile makes her feel like she'd just sold her soul to the devil. And honestly, it's not far off. 

"Welcome to the Volturi."

It really couldn't have been less simple.


	2. Chapter 2

At the very least, her room isn’t some dark damp cell. No, Emma would admit the Volturi had a very refined and elegant style. Probably to help hide the ugly monsters that lived in the beautiful castle. Her room was huge, with a dark wood finish with red accents. She had a massive four-poster bed, odd, vampires don’t sleep. A walk-in wardrobe, a desk and vanity, draws and a window seat. Emma secretly loved her room, it was straight out of Jane Austin novel. Shame she had no intention of staying, deal or no deal, there was no way she was staying with the Volturi any longer than she needed.

True to his word, Aro had arranged to have Emma taken back to Forks to collect her things the very next day. It was barely sunrise when they arrived at the deserted airport. She wished she’d better masked her awe when she’d seen the sleek private jet set to take her home. 

“Impressed?” Demetri asked smugly as he and Felix boarded the plan like it was an everyday occurrence. Emma rolled her eyes, she'd have to deal with him all day. At least Felix ignored her. 

The plane was very swish, leather seats and red carpets. There was champagne on the plane, again, odd, the vamps couldn’t appreciate the wine with their tastebuds. But Emma could. The car ride from the airport was equally quiet and slightly awkward, at least it was a nice car. There was a large moving truck following behind them, probably too big considering how small her place was.

Emma loved her little bungalow; it was the first place she'd settled in that she really tried to make into a home. White and blue paint, a small porch and pretty windows. Simple would be the best way to describe it. Pulling up outside the little place filled Emma with a sense of sadness. She wouldn't be coming back here, even after she escaped the Volturi, she couldn't face the Cullens again after today. She didn't want to either. 

She fished her key out her back pocket and opened the front door; a comforted sigh left her. It smelt of Lavander and firewood. Behind her, she heard two gruff shouts and smirked, finally some entertainment. Emma cockily turned back around to find Demetri and Felix pawing at the open space where the front door would be, an invisible barrier keeping them out. Demetri glared at her while Emma smiled serenely like an innocent angel. Whose smug now, bitch.

"Having trouble, boys?" she asked sweetly. They growled at her, still trying to push into the house. Emma laughs

"You can keep trying that, but it won't work. Boundry spell, no supernatural create can enter with my permission" she gestures around the entire house, smirking.

"So I guess as long as I'm in here, you can't get me" she teases. The pair were clearly getting angry now, fangs extending menacingly. Or it would've been if Emma was a frightened twelve years old. Felix slams his palm into the door frame making it quake. But it doesn't give as he expects. Emma rolls her eyes. 

"Calm down before you hurt yourself. This isn't going to be my place for much longer, and I don't fancy carrying all my stuff out to the van. So, you can come in" she says with some defeat. The Cullens had to wait weeks before she let them in, and she has to let these bloodsuckers in straight away. 

She ignores them and moves further into the bungalow. Except for her bedroom and Apothecary, it was open plan and pretty minimalistic. Looking around, there wasn't much she wanted from the living area or kitchen, maybe some photos. She'd have to call her landlord and see if he'd move the rest of her stuff into storage. She heads to the Apothecary, waving her hand to unlock the door.

"Here we go" she mutters to herself and opens the door.

The Apothecary was easily Emma's favourite room in the house. Magic thrummed within its walls, it smelt of every herb and was drenched by candlelight. She felt alive in here, connected and at peace with herself. And hell knew she needed that right now. In her albeit, short life, Emma had, had to move around a lot and the equipment and ingredients in her Apothecary were priceless. So, naturally, she'd found a way to move things around pretty smoothly. Every shelving unit and chest of draws could be compacted and sealed into solid wooden boxes with their contents safe inside. 

She starts with the bookcases, that aren't actually filled with books. She pulls the slides from underneath and attaches them a the top. Making sure everything is secure, she snaps her fingers and pulls up. Emma physically feels her magic reach out, wrap around the box and pull until the bookcase is levitating a couple of inches off the ground. She pushes it towards the door where Demetri and Felix stand looking around the room in awe. Emma chuckles, they weren't the first to be impressed.

"Just push them in the direction you want. Please make sure there back on the ground before you leave" she says thoughtfully. Felix huffs.

"I don't remember signing up to be your removal guy" Emma rolls her eyes at him.

"Then what did I bring you for, come on, this will go quicker if you help" she insists. Demetri moves into the room, taking hold of the bookcase and pulling.

"Come now Felix, what kind of gentlemen would we be if we let the Lady do all the heavy lifting" he winks at as he says it. Emma scoffs and continues working.

With the three working together, Felix still not best pleased about it, it takes less than twenty minutes to clear the Apothecary. Every unit packed away; the shelves are empty of books; nothing is cluttering her floor. Even her desk is clear and packed. The once cramped room looks huge and lifeless. It still feels like Emma's Apothecary but everything fainter now, like a ghost. The Witch feels uncomfortable surrounded by the bare walls. Felix sticks his head through the door.

"That everything or not?" he asks breaking Emma from her trance. Pale and unsteady, she stutters over her words.

"Not everything; I need to clear my room. It won't take long" with that, Emma barges past the two surprised vampires and hurries into her room.

Again, from having to move continuously, Emma has a bunch of flattened boxes beneath her bed and three massive suitcases. She starts with her clothes. Emma packs everything, even though she doubts she'll need her denim shorts or her prom gown anytime soon. Whatever, she thinks, her wardrobe at the Volturi was enormous anyway. Demetri wonders in, rummaging around her things. She's so tired of it all, Emma barely pays him any attention, which was obviously a mistake.

"Oh, put these in the Yes Pile" Emma whips around to see the infuriating vampire holding a pair of her red lace panties while eyeing the rest of her underwear draw.

"Give them here!" she shouts outraged, trying to swipe her underwear off him. The annoyingly taller male holds them above her head like he's taunting a child.

"I bet you'd look ravishing in these" he teases, eyes lustfully dragging over her form. His distraction is enough for Emma to pluck the red lace from his hands and stuff them back in the draw that she shoves closed.

"I know I do, but that's something you're never gonna see," she promises venomously. God knows she'd never lower herself to that, to sleeping with a vampire. The enemy. Demetri doesn't look convinced as he crowds her against the dresser.

"You sure about that?" he purrs seductively, he tilts his head, so their lips are almost touching, sharing the air between them. He smells like something earthy, something dangerous. Then again, his crimson eyes could've told her that. For a moment, Emma lets herself get lost in the swirls of red and thrill of risk before smirking at Demetri.

"Incideo" she whispers, and his shirt catches fire. Emma will forever be proud of a literal squeak the vampire makes as he desperately pats himself down. 

Without a word, Emma distinguishes the flames. Demetri's clothes are barely singed; the only evidence of their encounter is a thin layer of ash clinging to the fabric. While Demetri glares at her, she reaches for a couple of flattened boxes and shoves them into his hands.

"You want to be helpful, go pack the photos and films in the living room and let me get on in here," she says, magically pushing him towards the door. He tries to stay, shoes slipping on the hardwood floor but eventually gives in and leaves. Slamming the door, dramatic much.

Emma quickly changes and packs a few spare outfits in a rucksack, along with things from her ensuite bathroom, her laptop, phone charger and her essential documents. She goes back to packing the rest of her clothes, filling all three suitcases and then comes to a loss. What else does she take? There's no point with the furniture as her room at the Volturi castle is fully furnished. She fills one box with books, fiction and some more grimoires, as well as a few nicknacks that she carefully wraps. There's left to take, apart from one thing.

Emma leaves the box and suitcases outside her room, yelling for the vampires to pick them up and wait in the car then slams her door shut again. She leaves a landlord a message, talking unnecessarily loud as she removed floorboards from under the bed. Underneath is the same dusty tired-looking bag from her Emma's dreamscape and inside is the talisman. She clings to it before shoving it and the small bag into her rucksack. 

All magic feels different, protective wards feel like layers of an onion she has to peel from the walls of the house. Removing all magic from the house takes less time than Emma would've liked, and soon enough she stands at the front door. She can feel Demetri, and Felix's eyes boring into her, hurrying her, she places her hand on the door.

"I'm going to miss you," Emma whispers sadly, saying goodbye to her first home in a long time. She drops the keys in a potted plant by the door and shuffles back to the car, slouching in the back seat.

"Finally, now back to Volterra," Felix says relieved, revving the car into life. Emma shakes her head, tutting.

"Actually, there's one more thing. I want to see the Cullens," she states plainly. She feels rather than see's Felix's grip on the steering wheel. She's surprised he doesn't break it.

"Oh no you don't, you're not running back to your human-loving friends and getting out of your deal with Aro," he glares at her from the rearview mirror, he's not the only one pissed.

"They're not my friends anymore! They left me in the fucking hands of you lot. I want to know why," she snaps, the car shakes from her anger, the metal groaning as if it's trying to get away from her. 

"Felix, a quick trip won't hurt us. It's not as if the Cullens are a match for us," Demetri reasons, looking slightly concerned about the angered Witch in his backseat. He confuses Emma, an asshole one minute, and having her back the next. There's something in the way he looks at her.

*****

Emma mutters quietly in the backseat, but the vampires still hear her, chancing concerned looks at her when she can. She merely smirks at them, enjoying their discomfort. She was only silencing their thoughts, allowing them to approach the Cullens place without being noticed. When they pull up, Emma can sense multiple beings inside, the whole families back together.

"I'll handle this alone," she insists getting out the car.

"You better stay where we can see you," Felix hisses with narrowed eyes. Emma smiles.

"Yes, Dad" she simpers in a sickly sweet voice that makes the large vampire hiss at her. Demetri laughs although he tries to cover it.

Emma stands barely a few meters away from the car facing the beautiful house. She pulls her spell back, allowing Edward to hear her, she makes sure of it.

"Edward Cullen" she shouts in her mind. Within seconds she sees the Hair like vampire by the upstairs window staring shocked at her. Another second and he and Alice are outside in front of her. Bella suddenly comes running out. The sight of her former best friend sets Emma's teeth on edge and her magic racing. 

"Emma, you're ok. I was so worried.." Bella starts, trying to approach her, to hug her, after what she did. 

"Stop there," Emma orders sternly, hand outstretched in a clear threat. Edward moves in front of her protectively. That won't do anything, and you know it, bloodsucker.

"Emma..." Bella sounds confused, and it makes Emma want to scream.

"You left me," the Witch says darkly. Bella's face falls. 

"You don't understand," she tries to start, but Emma scoffs at her.

"Yes I do, you left me, sold me to the Volturi to save your own backside," Emma's voice rises, becoming shrill and cracking slightly. Maybe this was a bad idea, and Felix was right all along.

"They were going to kill us all. I knew you'd be able to escape," Bella tries again, sounding hopeful. As if some half-assed compliment was going help. Well wasn't she in for a shock.

"I didn't escape," Emma tilts her head towards the car behind. Felix glaring, Demetri smirking. Still in character then. Bella's eyes widened as she jumped away.

"You brought them here," Bella asked incredulously. Edward moves protectively in front of his girlfriend, making Emma scoff. As if he was enough to protect Bella if the Witch decided to attack. She doesn't yet.

"I'm picking up my things before going back with them. To be the Volturi's new pet," she spits venomously. Bella pouts, looking dejected, like a child being scolded. 

"What was I supposed to do?" she whines desperately. Emma laughs with no joy, only malice.

"Be there for your friend, you know, like I was for you," she starts angrily.

"When he up and left and I stayed. It was me that wiped away your tears and made sure you got up in the morning. It was my magic that healed you after every one of your self-induced injuries; it was me who resuscitated you when Jake pulled you from the ocean."

Emma is yelling by the end, tears streaming down her face and pointing at Edward aggressively. The vampire looks distraught, but Emma knows it's not because of her pain. It's because of Bella's. Because of what she did to herself because of him. Emma, being left for dead is nothing to him.

"And you repay me by using as a bargaining chip. You betrayed me, abandoned me for a guy who abandoned you," Bella looks suitably guilty, but she offers no response, no apology. She looked close to tears, and of course, Edward couldn't handle that.

"Emma," he says, stepping forward with hands up, placating. Alice is there too, had managed to bring herself out of the house.

"You, all of you, stay out of this," Emma shouts, with a wave of her hand, Edward is thrown to the ground so that Emma and Bella could stand face to face. 

"I'm going to go now, and you're right, I will escape them eventually. But when I do, I want nothing to do with any of you. Don't you dare come looking for favours or help because we are not friends anymore." 

"Emma..." she doesn't wait for Bella to speak, just turned her back on her former friend and got in the car. 

"Drive," she hissed, and for once her vampire escorts said nothing and drove. Emma didn't look back once.

*****

Emma expected to be driven straight to the airport and be back on the private jet where she could fall asleep and forget about her life for a few hours. That didn't happen. Instead, they ended up at some hotel in Seattle. Demetri and Felix share a room while they got Emma her own. A part of her was pleased; the other part knew that Felix had just had enough of her. 

She sat alone in her room, in the dark, not thinking, not feeling. Funny, all she wanted was to sleep and now she can't, yet her brain wasn't being loud. She wasn't filled with anger or any emotion; she was just numb, and it was consuming. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Demetri's face coming into view. The witch groans loudly, face flopping into the pillow.

"I'm not in the mood" she growls into the pillow, Demetri laughs, relaxed.

"Not even for a drink," he offers, coming into her room like she didn't just ask him to leave. The vampire sits elegantly in the seat opposite her bed, while Emma glares on. 

"Is it poisoned?" she snarks.

"Not this time" even now the vampire is smiling, unphased by her hostility. 

He pours out the drinks and pushes one towards Emma. Realising the Italian wasn't going anywhere, she accepts the drink and even invites the other man to sit on the bed. Even being close to a vampire was preferable to the numbness she was feeling.

"I'm sorry about the Cullens," Emma rolls her eyes.

"Bullshit," she bites out, ok so maybe she is still angry. Demetri shakes her head. 

"I am, my clan before the Volturi betrayed me. I know how you feel," he explains. Emma is slightly intrigued by the vampires past; after all, you can't live that long and not have some good stories. But she's still bitter.

"Wow, we relate to each other," she deadpans sarcastically, then she sighs.

"Sounds like it happened to you once. I've found betrayal follows me wherever I go," there's a note a sadness now edging in her voice.

"Perhaps you simply haven't found the right people yet," he hedges. Emma rolls her eyes again.

"And the Volturi are those people," she asks, laughing just a bit.

"If you stay long enough," she shakes her head.

"Not a chance" she still laughs as she says it until Demetri is suddenly wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in until his lips are at her ear.

"At least let me distract you from this awful betrayal," he whispers seductively, his eyes boring into her, blood red and looking hungry. For a split second, Emma hesitates, caught in those eyes and then she's back.

"What, hey, get off!!!!" she slightly slurs, how strong was that drink? Demetri still holds her, trying to kiss her.

"I said get off!!!" this time the witch screams and Demetri is hurtled across the room and smashed into the TV. The TV didn't deserve that.

"You're making a habit of this" Demetri says, disgruntled as he stands up, not looking the least bit apologetic. If anything, he seems annoyed. Emma wants to rip him apart, but pissing off Aro this early on probably isn't the best move.

"Stop pissing me off, and it won't happen, now get out,"  
she eventually hisses, and bloodsucker has the good sense to actually leave, forgetting his drink, good, Emma fucking needs it after today.

The travelling back to Volterra is silent the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

You know that awful chest pain you get, the one always accompanied by dread. The one that feels like there's a stone sitting on your chest, threatening to crush you. That's how Emma felt arriving back in Volterra. The castle loomed over her like a frightening monster out of a fairy book; it's grand yet menacing gates like a pair of jaws slamming shut behind her, trapping the Witch to deal with the real Monsters inside. Escape seemed less and less likely the further she was escorted through the endless corridors. All the Witch wanted was to be shown to her rooms so she could sleep for a week. Nevermind the fact she'd slept the entire plane ride there. Maybe they could show her, her new Apothecary, Emma could easily wile away a few hours arranging her equipment the way she liked it. They couldn't even say she was hiding because she'd be doing something productive. No such luck, Emma soon recognised the fancy reception leading to the great chamber. 

Felix and Demetri, who she still hadn't spoken too, held the doors open for her. Such gentlemen, not. The big three were sat in their thrones just like the first time she'd met them. Jane and Alec stood dutifully at their sides, matching frowns in place that completely contradicted the blooming smile on Aro's face.

"Awww, lovely Emma. I hope your trip was pleasant," the creepy Vampire inquired sweetly. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not particularly," she deadpans, not hesitating to show her displeasure at being back in this gilded cage. 

Seemingly concerned over her anger, Emma knew he was just eager to get in her head, Aro reached for her hand. She lets him; he won't see anything she doesn't want him to. The dark-haired Vampire's eyes glaze over hungrily, Emma can practically see him salivating over her memories. His fascinated expression breaks into a gleeful smile. 

"Oh, I see your friendship with the Cullens has been terminated," he exclaims delightedly. He probably thinks she's more likely to stay now she has nothing to back to but Emma's been in this place plenty of times. Having nowhere to go won't stop her from going.

"Yep, you see anything else while you're in there," she says in the same monotone voice. Aro eagerly retakes hold of her hand, her thoughts rushing past his eyes. His grin doesn't falter as his eyes dart between Emma and the Tracker behind her.

"You're not best pleased Demetri either," he says in a sing-song voice, clearly not angered by his subdominants in digression.

"You should teach your dog not to go after things out of his reach," she snaps dangerously, and if the temperature suddenly dropped, Emma wasn't sorry.

"A misunderstanding I'm sure, it won't happen again," Aro says breezily with a slight nod to Demetri as if to say "try not to upset her again." Emma sighed, she'd never be seen as equal by the vampires, she was an interesting toy at best, and if she wanted to be heard, she'd have to shout. Not right now, though.

"Yeah, yeah, can I go now. I'd like to set up my things otherwise I won't be of much use to you," Emma says smoothly, hoping Aro will release her if she asks nicely. She just wants her bed. 

"Yes, I can't wait to see your gifts in action. Perhaps you could show us something now," Aro says expectantly, Emma blanked, blinking owlishly at the Vampire.

"Right now?" she asks. Aro nods. 

Emma huffs, they were in a sparsely furnished room, she didn't have any of her equipment or potions to help her do something impressive. Aro clearly didn't care about that though, watching her expectantly, she felt like she was indulging a child. Despairingly, Emma scanned the room when her eye caught the hopeful glint of Felix's Volturi medallion. Glancing up at the ceiling, an idea occurred. 

"Urm, can you let sunlight into this room?" she asks curiously, pointing to the dome above them. 

"Why of course," Aro grinned, waving his hand, presumably telling one of his little minions to open up the roof. Relief floods Emma, this, at least, was an easy spell. She turned back to the Guard.

"Felix give me your medallion," she demands. Felix frowns gripping at his medallion like it's something incredibly precious. The others look equally confused. 

"Not all of us live forever, you know," she says expectedly, making hands at the necklace. 

Too curious for his own good, Aro makes Felix hand it over. Emma made her way to the small stream of light cutting through the candlelit room and held the necklace out. The metal glinted in the light mischievously like it was egging her on. Despite an emotionally tiring few days, Emma's magic comes running the second she calls on it, energy flowing through her body and out into the necklaces. She chants in Latin under her breath; the spell isn't the magic; it's a tool to focus the mind and manipulate the magic. She doesn't need it, but this spell isn't that impressive while it's being cast and Emma expects Aro wants some kind of show. She feels the kickback, the magic sealing itself to the medallion. 

"What have you done?" Aro asks, looking dubiously at the Witch.

"Something to make your Guard a little less inconspicuous. Felix put your hand in the light," she gestures the mountain of a man forward.

He grunts, annoyed at being used as a lab rat which makes Emma smirk. Serves him right for being rude to her for the last few days. The Vampire thrusts his hand into the light, a million diamonds breaking out over his perfect skin. Satisfied, Emma waved his hand away and threw him his medallion. 

"Good, now do it again wearing that," he glared at her but slipped the jewellery over his neck none the less. This time when he places his hand under the light, nothing changes. He's, albeit very pale skin, looks perfectly normal. Not even a shimmer. 

"Marvellous" Aro claps his hands excitedly, his eyes alight with possibilities opened up by his new toy. The joy gave Emma a sinking feeling; he's not going to let me go easily, she thinks.

"No more skulking around in the dark to get things done, I can do it for the whole Guard, although it'll take me a few days," she says, not giving away her depressing realisation. Aro likely doesn't care what she's thinking at this point.

"Wonderful, and what about "warding" was it, Demetri mentioned it on your way here," Aro says, still hungry for more information. Emma sends the Italian a hateful glare.

"Did he know? Yes, I can ward the castle in a couple of different ways depending on what you want. But I'll need to see all the castle," she says tersely. Warding spells take forever and are incredibly fiddley depending on what's required. And Emma already knows Aro will want to see every combination possible.

"Easily done, I suppose you have your first assignments," Aro dismisses her worries, shooing her away to get started. It felt like she'd been given homework, at least she could finally be alone.

"Demetri, take Emma to her room and show her, her workspace so she can begin," Emma groaned loudly, she'd rather Felix, hell, she'd rather Jane take her to her room. Anyone but Demetri. 

On top of that, Aro had everyone give her their pendants, her first commissions. Aro was very polite and friendly about it, Emma didn't even bother to fake smile at him before stalking out with Demetri in tow. Thankfully, the Vampire kept quiet while they walked and kept his distance. They passed her room and carried on down the corridor until Demetri stopped at a pair of double doors. Like the gentlemen he isn't, he opened the door for her to reveal a massive room. Emma's sour mood stalled for a moment, the new apothecary was so open and light with more storage and desk space than she'd ever had. It was a dream workspace. Of course, the vampires had just stuffed her things in the corner, no doubt expecting Emma to sort it herself. Emma looked down at the medallions she had, thinking about the many more she'd have to spell as well and sighed.

"I hate you all," she groans, getting on with unpacking, she hears Demetri chuckle behind her.

"Have fun," he teases before slamming the door on Emma's furious glare. Good, he better run.

******

It's days later when Emma finally got out of her new apothecary, and the charm of the room had long since faded. The Witch had no idea how many members of the Volturi there were, Emma, figured there had to be at least 30. The inner Witch in her was uncomfortable with such a large coven, especially with so many gifted vampires. In the old days, she would've alerted the Council of the Volturi's growing power, but Emma actively had nothing to do with the Council these days. She learned there were another seven members of the Higher Guard along with the four she'd already met. There was also the wives, two ladies bound to Aro and Caius locked away in the towers. The Witch hadn't seen either woman, had only heard of them. It was something for Emma to look into; she was a nosy fucker after all. 

She'd also been entertaining Aro as well. The old Vampire had been visiting her every afternoon to discuss the castle's wards. And dear lord, did he want a lot. A tripwire ward around the entire castle, an illusion and invitation ward for the back of the castle. As well as some simple locking wards for some specific rooms, rooms Emma wasn't allowed to know anything about. Interesting. The Witch had been marched around the castle, it was odd, drawing on her magic in the centuries-old building but interesting. The castle was clearly sitting on some pretty powerful Leylines which was helpful and made weaving the Wards much easier; in fact, Emma suspected this wasn't the first time Witches had protected the castle. She wouldn't be telling Aro that though.

With her "assignments" done, the bloodsuckers had left her alone, and Emma had taken her chance while the door was open. A silencing spell hastily thrown over herself, Emma plunged into the darkness of the lower complex. Down here, all the castle grandeur had faded away, leaving dusty exposed stonework, dirt floors and the repulsive smell of damp and mould. The Volturi don't let people down here; it's not been designed to intimidate or leave a lasting impression. Emma reckons anyone brought down here never see's the sunlight again. Everything looks the same; it's like an endless repeating maze and Emma is distinctively aware she could get lost in the darkness. Perhaps foolishly, Emma's hoping to find an entrance to a tunnel, one that leads out under the city that could be her escape route. A castle this old, it's not entirely impossible. 

She feels a sudden pull of magic, her magic. A familiar tug at her core, leading her to the right. She finds a door, dark, enormous and made from the old oak. It's one of the doors she'd warded yesterday, so she had been down this way before. Curiosity peaked, she approaches the door and presses her ear up against the wood. She hears nothing. Well, if no ones in there, it wouldn't hurt for her to take a peak. The good thing about being a Wardsmith is that you always have the key to undo any ward you put up. Emma's hand lightly grazes the metal doorknob, and her magic pulls the lock-free. She's in.

"Lost, are we little Witch?" Emma jumps at the voice. Turning around, Alec is standing a few paces away from her with an unimpressed look on his face. She glares at the forever teenager.

"Who you calling little, shortass?" she snaps sassily, cursing as she feels the lock on the door close again. She should've glamoured herself as well.

"You're not permitted to be down here," he says authoritatively. She cocks her hip to the side, defiantly.

"Aro wants me to Ward this place; I'd like to know what I'm helping keep hidden," she says, going to turn back to the door when Alec steps forward fangs bared and red eyes angry. 

"It's not of your concern," he hisses, Emma snickers.

"Cause that doesn't sound dodgy as hell," she says but doesn't try for the door again. 

Alec isn't leaving; the stubborn Vampire had made that clear. Emma could keep the bloodsucker at bay with her magic, hell, she could turn the leach into a ball of flames if she wanted too. But Emma doubted that would go over well with the rest of the coven and she was slightly lost down here. Only a little. With one more wistful look at the door and endless corridors not yet explored, she nods.

"Ughh fine, spoilsport," she groans and follows the irritating shortass back up into the castle.

******

Surprisingly Alec doesn't take her back to her room where she half expected to be locked in like a grounded child. The Vampire walks her to, what she thought of as, the common room. It was a large, stylishly furnished lounge with big open windows. Most the furnishings looked at least a hundred years old, but then there was a TV, games consoles, a pool table and what looked like a stack of board games hidden in the corner. Emma would admit, it was odd seeing all the modern touches nestled within the ancient building. She'd been shown the room when she'd first arrived back but hadn't used it since, figuring it was where the Higher Guard relaxed. Speaking of, as she walked into the room, it appeared like most of the Guard was already there. Like a pride of lions lounging around before the hunt. 

"Look what I found," Alec said in chipper tone than earlier, clearly his moodiness was reserved for Emma. 

"Skulking around in the dark, Emma?" Felix grinned. Emma grinned right back at him. Never let them see you sweat.

"Of course not, I'd hate to cramp your style," she says, effortlessly plopping herself down on one of the sofas across from another vampire. Chelsea, she thinks.

Felix huffs, annoyed which pull a few grins from the girls but then the leaches go back to ignoring her. Emma sits silently, she doesn't have anything to do and suddenly feels too awkward to move. Emma is an energetic spirit; she likes action, be it mental or physical. Having nothing to think about is torture. She could find out what the others gifts are, that's useful information, but her minds too frustrated by the silence.

"So is this what you do all day, just hang around here until Aro gives you something to do?" she finally exclaims and even in her own ears, she sounds like an annoying child. The irked sighs from the Guard tell her they feel the same.

"No, most of us go out into town at night. Although I guess we don't need to wait anymore," Chelsea says, indulging her with a smile as she twiddles her medallion. Emma barely registers it.

"You're allowed into town, as in outside? Why the hell am I cooped up in here then?" she shouts, she could've been outside, she could've been learning about the town. It's not as if they'd gotten to go sightseeing when her, Alice and Bella had come to save Edward. Now the Vampire's are laughing at her.

"Because you're the newest and don't have privileges yet," Felix teases, looking at her like she's some amusing puppy. 

"You would if you played by the rules," Alec adds. Is he still mad about her snooping, that was a whole ten minutes ago.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I'd hate to be predictable," she teases back while waving her hand. Alec's drink flies across the table, dodging the Vampire's hand with maddening accuracy. She never spills a drop, quite the achievement. She notes the glare and rising growl coming from Jane and stops her games, allowing Alec his drink. 

"Oh stop frowning Jane, I'm only playing," she says, the small blonde girl goes back to her book with an eye-roll. The rest of the Vampires were looking at her with interest.

"What else can you do?" Chelsea askes sweetly. Emma feels a twinge in her mind, like a probing finger in her brain. She throws a barrier up, protecting her thoughts. The probe retweets and Emma catches a confused frown from Chelsea, another on with mental gifts then.

"Anything really, magic is visualising what you want to happen and then having the strength, or the aids, to force it into reality," she explains, ignoring the invasion of her mind for the time being. 

The bloodsuckers have mixed reactions to her explanations, some interested, some eager, and some look disturbed. Emma doesn't blame them. Mortal or not, she's a powerful alley or a deadly threat, and they all know it. To the side, Demetri perks up, the Vampire had been stoically watching her since she'd entered and she'd been stoically ignoring him. The man was fidgety, like he wanted to talk but wasn't sure what to say. 

"So you're actually fantasising about me when you throw me into walls," and that's what he came up with. He's a centuries-old vampire, and that's all he could think of. 

"Fantasiesing about you in immense pain," Emma said sweetly with venom spilling from her lips. 

She had half a mind to throw him across the room again, glancing around the grinning Vampires, Emma didn't think she'd get in trouble for it. Demetri, picking up on her increasingly violent mood, quickly raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry about the other night; it was bad taste," to be fair, the bloodsucker looked genuinely apologetic. Concerned, hating her avoidance of him. Emma was almost distracted by the sad eyes the Vampire was giving her when she heard snickering beside her. 

"Shut it, Felix," Demetri hissed angrily glaring at his coven mates. Amused, Emma sat back and watched.

"I didn't say anything," the bigger Vampire laughed.

"Don't let us stop you, Demi, keep apologising to the human. It was so poetic," Chelse jumped in with a shit-eating grin, Emma has to laugh at the nickname, it clearly pisses the Italian off.

"I'm a Witch, not human," Emma cut in. Chelsea didn't seem to hear her, still leering at Demetri as she turned to her.

"He hasn't stopped whining about you. "Why won't she talk to me?" "Why'd she turn me down?" "What do I do?" It's been so pathetic," she says, and if Vampires could blush, Demetri would be blood red. Chelsea would also be dead given the death glare he's given her.

"I have not been whining!" Demetri insists, causing a ripple of scoff and outright laughter. 

"Yes, you have," the Guard chorus, enjoying their friend's distress. It was good information to have, Demetri had clearly taken an interest in her. If that interest was just in her body or more, Emma couldn't say.

"I think he's confused cause he's never had to chase a woman like you. You've broken our Tracker," Chelsea continues with something like pride in her eyes. Emma can see herself getting on with Chelsea, strangely enough, she seemed like Emma's kind of girl, Hiedi didn't seem bad either. 

"I'm simply being considerate towards our newest member, so quit your gossip Chelsea," Demetri sniffs, he turns back to Emma.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, it was a lapse in judgment, but I didn't mean any harm. I only sought to distract," he apologised again, again Emma believed him. 

She'd been so pissed with him before, but after days of work, the incident felt like a far off dream. Anger was draining, and to survive in the Volturi, she'd need her strength. Not to mention, having a Vampire with a, slightly strange, interest in her could be helpful down the line. Aro wasn't the only one who knew how to manipulate. And he was apologising, sincerely, at his own expense. Emma could respect that. 

"Next time, the alcohol is enough of a distraction," she sighs in a dry tone, but she's smiling ever so slightly. Demetri's face lights up before dropping into his usual suave player smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind," he flirts, causing Emma to roll her eyes along with Chelsea.

"He'll be insufferable now," she whines, "couldn't you of least set him on fire first," she asks. Emma considers it with an evil smirk that Chelsea approves of.

"Well, I could, just to be fair," she jokes, waving her fingers.

"NO!!!" Demetri shouts making everyone laugh, Emma even saw Jane and Alec smirk.

Emma laughed too, a real genuine laugh, among Vampires she should hate. Well, might as well enjoy her predicament while she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter up.
> 
> Pretty happy with this one. We got to see Emma interacting with more of the Guard, having to deal with Aro and she's started working for the Volturi properly. 
> 
> Also got a bit of time alone with Emma, think I'm going to do some more of that. And Demetri apologised, a good apology I think. Chelsea wasn't far off, Emma is an enigma to him, hence his back and forth behaviour trying to understand our Witch. But will Emma find a way to use it to her advantage? 
> 
> Next chapter will be some more stuff in the castle and then I think we'll send them on their first mission together. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was largely left alone for the next week; Aro would visit with more "curiosities" he would say. For a centuries-old vampire, he wasn't very discreet; perhaps he simply didn't care. She snooped around the castle some more, although she always caught by one of the twins when she tried to search the lover levels. What the fuck was down there? She already knew they were vampires, what else could there be? In the evenings, Emma would spend time in the Common Room, a routine that was becoming worryingly familiar.

It had been a quiet week, is what she was trying to say. So, when Aro formally summoned Emma to the Throne Room, she couldn't help but be worried. Either she'd done something wrong, or Aro had decided what her next "task" would be. Neither outcome filled the Witch with Joy. Entering the chamber, she'd expected to see Aro, Caius and Marcus as the three were seldom apart, and maybe the twins. Instead, it seemed the entire Volturi Coven was gathered together. More than 20 vampires in one room. It felt like they were waiting for an execution.

"What's the occasion?" Emma asked jokingly, standing uncomfortably in the centre of the enormous room.

"We're expecting guests, my dear Emma. I'd thought you'd like to listen in," Aro explained pleasantly, with that disturbing glint in his eye. Like a kid who'd pulled a prank and was waiting for it to unfold.

"You thought wrong, but I'm here now," Emma sighed. 

She suspected it was a visiting Coven; it would explain the intimidating display of the entire Guard. But, Emma could barely stand the politics of her own kind, let alone Vampires. Not knowing what else to do, the Witch went to stand by Demetri, who was looking, concerned. She didn't have time to question him as she heard Hiedi's voice drifting into the room.

"And here is the grand hall, over 200 years old and covered in beautiful paintings," the doors swung open, revealing the beautiful seductress being followed by a lot of humans.

Tourists, at least 30 of them, recognisable by their floral shirts, socks and sandals and their flashing cameras. Cold panic flooded Emma's system. Seemingly freezing her in place, helpless to do anything but watch, as the humans walked blissfully unaware into the centre of the room, doors snapping shut behind them.

"What is this?" she whispered with mounting horror, she can't look away yet she can feel Demetri's eyes on her. If she looked, she'd see their sorrowful. 

"Welcome, my friends!" Aro exclaimed brightly, shaking the tourist's hands as though he were the manager welcoming them to the show.

"Look away," Demetri hissed. Oh, Emme wanted too. Lord knows, she didn't want to be a spectator to this, but damnit, she couldn't move.

"Allow us to make you at home," Aro continued smoothly, a pair of pearly white fangs dropping down. Hisses broke out all around the room, a rally cry of hungry Vampires closing in on their prey. The humans in the middle, slowing backing away, afraid, having realised they'd walked into a trap. Too late

"You fucking bastard," Emma found her voice and screamed.

The room descended into chaos. She'd been screaming; then something yanked her away, and by the time she'd looked back up...Emma couldn't see the tourists anymore. She stayed crumpled on the floor, to horrified to scream again or even move. The humans screamed enough while the Guard tore them apart. Blood-curdling screams of pain and fear, mixed with a deathly symphony of growls and hisses. Emma tried to spot any familiar faces in the crowd, any of her, almost, friends, hanging back from the massacre. But she couldn't see anything aside from grey cloaks and splatters of blood, the odd flailing limb. Then, in the carnage, an innocent face appeared. A little girl of about nine, hiding under one of the tables with tears streaming down her face. Another Vampire spotted her the same time as Emma, making a crazed run for the terrified child. Hell could've burst from the floor; nothing would've stopped Emma from reaching the little girl first.

"Not on my watch, you fucker," she roared, her magic throwing the Vampire across the room and almost certainly killing him.

Without thinking, Emma grabbed the little girl, hauling her out from under the table and into her arms. She threw open a portal, a whirlwind of dancing sparks; she didn't Aro to know she could do this. But right now, Emma couldn't care less what Aro saw. The pair disappeared in a flurry of magic.

******

The portal opened up in the gardens outside the castle, Emma hadn't the thought power to get them any further. At least it was quiet. The little girl was still shaking in her arms.

"I got you, I got you. You're ok. You're safe," she murmured comfortingly, but the little girl, fought in her arms, trying to get away and still sobbing.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me please, Monster," she pleaded hysterically. Emma was going to kill Aro for this. 

"No, no, no, sweetheart. I'm not one of them. I'm going to get you out," she promised. Like all kids, she was trusting and stopped crying. Instead, she started looking around for something.

"What about my mummy? Did the Monsters get her," she asked with hopeful eyes. Emma's heart was breaking; she knew the little girl's mother was dead. Or dying back in that throne room. But the Witch didn't have the heart to say it.

"I don't know. Come on now," changing the subject; she dragged the little girl through the gardens.

Thankfully, there are many gates leading out of the gardens on to the streets, some even right out front. And none of them were guarded...anymore. Emma cursed silently feeling her own magic simmering beneath the walls. One of the many wards Aro had her create, an alarm to alert him when she tried to leave. It wouldn't stop her, but Emma couldn't risk Aro sending one of his minions to stop her. Looking over the gate, it was old, with the bars pretty far apart. The girl was small and thin; she could probably slip through. On the other side of the gate, another family was sitting by the fountain. They looked friendly enough. Emma crouched down in front of the girl.

"Is anyone else on holiday with you?" she asked, the girl nodded.

"Yes, daddy and my big brother are back at the hotel, they don't like history," as awful as it was, Emma sagged in relief. The girl still had a family to go back to. Alright then, one more thing. Something to help the little girl, even though she'd never remember it. She placed her hands on the girl's temple.

"You didn't see any monsters today. You and mummy weren't attacked. You went on a lovely tour of the castle, and you got a little lost. You found your way to the front of the castle, and you asked a nice family to take you back to your daddy. You don't know what happened to mummy, you have no idea," Emma has to hold back the tears as the little girl's eyes cloud over. The fear, the worry, the truth fading away from her, just like the tears.

Without blinking, the girl slips through the bars and walks up to the family. Emma watches from the shadows, waiting until she can't see the little girl anymore and cries. It wasn't fair. That little girl was going to spend the rest of her life wondering where her mummy went, and it was all Emma's fault. No, it wasn't. It was Aro's. Just like that, her sorrow turned to rage. With determination, the Witch turned on her heels and stormed towards the Throne Room.

Demetri sits up in the trees, perched like an owl, watching the whole scene play out. He's secretly glad Emma had gotten the little away, safely. Even more so, that she'd taken those memories from her. The girl didn't deserve that. While he couldn't admit it, Demetri wished Hiedi would stop bringing children to the feedings. He may be a monster, but he wasn't that evil. Emma probably thought differently of him. And he'd almost gotten her to like him. Sighing, he dropped from the trees; his firey Witch was about to create all kinds of trouble.

****

The doors fly open, the heavy oak shuddering under the force—an impressive feat. Emma was fury incarnate. If the Witch could burst into flames, she would, and she'd burn this whole godforsaken castle down.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!" she growled. Hands out, she wanted to strangle the infuriating Vampire. Annoyingly, the Guard had predicted her outburst and restrained her. It took four of them to restrain her, while Aro looked on amused.

"Emma, nice of you to rejoin us. That was a feeding; I thought it be interesting to get your opinion on the topic. For that, you'd have to see it," Aro explained like he was talking to a child.

Emma's eyes nearly bulged out her head. He'd, he'd done it to see how'd Emma react. He'd made her watch that, that horror because he thought it be interesting. He'd probably arranged that whole feeding just to test her. He thought it was funny. All those lives lost, to sate Aro's curiosity.

"You...YOU SICK FUCK! THERE WAS CHILDREN IN THAT GROUP. WERE THE ADULTS NOT ENOUGH, ARE YOU SO MUCH OF A MONSTER YOU HAD TO KILL THEM TOO!?!?!" she screamed, wrenching herself away from her captors, they didn't;y budge.

"Careful Emma, that is no way to speak to your Master," Aro tutted. 

"You are NOT my Master. I don't care what you think. I don't care about you stupid "curiosities", and I don't care about playing this ridiculous game anymore," she swore. She wasn't Aro's toy to play with; she would not be manipulated like this. Emma had power, too, after all.

"The only reason I'm here is that I was weak, outnumbered and didn't know where I was when you struck your deal. But now.." Emme threatened lowly, eyes blazing with hate. She was ready to attack, to raise hell. Aro only laughed.

"Now you'll stay because I know where that little girl you saved is staying, and the family that helped her," Aro spoke so softly like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. Emma felt all the fight leave her, her body going lax in the Guards' arms. She pictured the little girl's face and knew she couldn't put her in danger.

"Make a move against me, and they'll be dead within the hour," Aro smirked while Emma desperately shook her head. 

"Have your guards release me," she demanded quietly after a time, head hanging low. She didn't see Aro's subtle nod, just felt her arms being dropped. Pulling herself up to full height, she stared at Aro

"I don't ever want to see that again; I don't want anything to do with what you do to humans. You make me go through that again, and I will kill you. Even I have to go through the entire Guard to do it," and she meant it. If a few people died along the way as well, it was a worthy price to see that fucker off the face of the planet. Aro didn't look worried by her threat, he never did, bastard.

"That can be arranged. You may take your leave now," he gestured towards the door. Emma scoffed, how kind of him to allow her to leave. All the same, she took the opportunity to leave. The room still smelt like blood. Then Aro coughed,

"Oh, and Emma. I apologise for upsetting you but do try to remember your place here. You are our guest; such rudeness will not be tolerated," he said condescendingly, as you speak to a child. But Emma heard the genuine threat underneath. She threw a hateful glare over her shoulder and stormed out.

It was ironic. Aro had just become her reason to stay in the Volturi. But only so she could kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. Written in the middle of the night, so I apologise for any mistakes. I'll go through it in the morning and fix things.
> 
> That was an intense one. I truly hated Aro in this chapter, he was a real devil. And my heart went out to the little girl, I felt evil writing that bit.
> 
> As hard as it was, it was nice to write Emma out of her comfort zone. To have her be shocked and scared and unsure of what to do, I felt it humanised her a bit. But of course I brought it back with that shouting match. Do you think Emma will go through with her plan, how would she kill Aro.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Days go by before Emma even thinks about leaving her room. She doesn't leave for the bathroom, as the Volturi had ever so kindly gifted her an ensuite. She didn't even need to leave for food as she could conjure whatever she wanted. Aro had tried to enter her Apothacthy a few times, clearly expecting their daily chats to continue. As if. Emma had sealed her Apothacthy off, for the time being, as she didn't need the bloodsuckers playing with things they didn't understand. 

When it became clear Emma wasn't coming out on her own, the Masters tried to summon her. Emma politely declined by slamming the door in whoever's face. They tried the lower Guard first. All of them were too nervous around her to try breaking in. Then Aro sent Alec and Jane, who demanded she stopped acting like a child and report to the Masters. Emma shouted through the door that she wasn't interested in dinner. Felix tried his usual bulldozer technique. Emma wished she'd set up camera's outside her room to watch the brute being repeatedly bounced off her door. No doubt it would've been entertaining.

When Demetri came knocking, Emma's ashamed to admit she hesitated. There was something about the Guard that drew the Witch to him, but thankfully, Emma got a hold of herself before she opened the door. The Vampire left empty-handed, and Emma ignored whatever pulled at her magic as he did so. He could've tried a bit harder, even Felix put in more effort, and he didn't even like her. She was mostly left alone after that, and Emma began to wonder if Aro had given up. Ha, it couldn't have been that important then. Unless he was just waiting her out like a siege, seeing if she'd try and run. But then, one early morning, another knock sounded at Emma's door. At least it didn't sound angry. 

"Can I come in?" came a gentle feminine voice. Chealse. Emma could admit she rather liked the female Vampire. She was a blend between Alice and Rosalie. The comparison made her frown.

"Nope," Emma said with a sing-song voice. She expected to feel a press against her mind as Chealse so often tried to break through her mental walls, if only for fun. But Emma felt nothing.

"I've come with a peace offering," Chealse attempted again, the sweet smell of cinnamon wafting through the door. Emma couldn't help but moan, that smelt like a cinnamon latte. Had the Vampiress gone to Starbucks for her? 

Emma cautiously opened the door, and sure enough, Chealse was holding a cinnamon latte and a bagel. She let the Vampire in; some things deserved to be rewarded. The Witch eagerly snatched the offered treats and tucked in - taking a humongous gulp of the latte despite the scolding liquid burning her throat. Chealse watched her with an air of amusement before turning to inspect her room. 

"The Masters have been summoning you," she said idly but giving Emma a pointed look. Emma gave her one right back.

"I don't fancy eating with the family," she said through a mouth full of bagel. 

Just because Aro said he wouldn't subject Emma to that horror again, didn't mean he wouldn't. Chealse actually looked a little sympathetic, despite being one of the more blood-thirsty vampires in the Coven. Perhaps she regretted bringing the little girl in after all. 

"It's not that; it's a mission with the Guard. Outside the castle," Chealse explained, and Emma paused her inhaling of bagel to stare at her, intrigued. 

"Go on," she hedged. It be her first time properly outside since confronting the Cullens. She suddenly cursed herself for not going sooner; she could've already been outside. Then again, it was fun to taunt Aro. 

"I don't know the details, but you'll be heading to France, and be gone for a few days," Chealse went on, clearly gesturing for them to leave the room.

Emma was willing to bet the Vampiress knew more than she was letting on; it was a good ploy to get her to talk to Aro. But she'd said enough. France was good, while it depended on the city, she had a few connections in the country that could be helpful for her. Emma smiled serenely and followed Chealse towards the throne room.

****** 

Emma delighted in the shocked face of Aro as she entered behind Chealse. The Witch noticed the smug grin the Vampiress sent Demetri as the pair entered, as well the glower Demetri returned her grin with. He looked slightly put out when he glanced at Emma, almost jealous, which didn't make much sense. Her focus on the Vampire was broken by the sound light steps coming down the stairs.

"Emma! How nice of you to join us," Aro said in a condescending tone, looking at her the way a parent looks at a child their about to scold. It's been a long time since Emma had seen a look like that directed at her. 

"I was busy," she shrugged cockily, she hadn't been. She'd been binging Netflix, who knew the Volturi would have such good WiFi. Aro shook his head disappointedly. 

"My dear, I believe I warned you against such rude behaviour," his tone clipped and sharp. Another threat. But he couldn't follow through on this one, he couldn't harm Emma without losing his new favourite toy - and Emma revelled in it. 

"You did. You also told me, my job was to use my powers to benefit the Volturi. I have been working on just such a project, but I needed peace," she explained coolly. She didn't miss the way Aro's eyes lit up at the prospect of her magic. Was he really so easy to lead on? Behind him, Caius glares at the Witch with venom. She smiles innocently at him. 

"Of course, had I known how desperately you needed my help I would've come sooner," she continued in her sickly sweet manner, attempting to sound apologetic when she actually loved the idea of the Vampires needing her. That need kept Emma alive. Caius hissed aggressively, standing up so fast his throne flew out from under him.

"We do not need your help. You're merely an accessory. Your delay might've cost more precious human lives that you care for so much!" the blonde screeched, his voice echoing across the throne room. 

Emme tried not to flinch at the noise or the accusation. Obviously, she would've come quicker if she'd know there were lives at stake, but it's not like anyone had told what Aro had wanted. Aside from Chealse. Aro raised a placating hand, calming his brother.

"Come now, Caius. I'm sure no harm was done in just a few days. And Emma is here now and ready to work," Emma nodded hurriedly, mainly because she knew a great deal of harm could've already been done. She needed Aro to hurry up.

"Very good. Let's begin; it's a simple eviction mission," he said happily. Emma tilted her head to the side, eviction? What the hell did he mean?

"A Coven has put down roots in Nice, and their nightly exploits are beginning to get noticed. I want the Guard to persuade these Vampires to carry on travelling to avoid our secret getting out," Aro explained pleasantly as if it would be that simple. Still, they were going to Nice, Emma could work with that. 

"And just so I'm clear, what if these Vampires won't be persuaded?" Emma questioned, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Aro's answering smile was almost angelic, to the point of being sinister.

"You will evict them from this life," Aro replied. What an unusual way to phrase a kill order. It sounded practically jolly. 

****** 

They'd arrived in Nice that night, but Emma hadn't a single chance to slip away, not even for a walk. Undoubtedly, Aro had given Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri strict orders to watch her. It wasn't like Emma wanted to run away; she had her own secret mission to complete first; she just wanted to do a bit of shopping. There were several shops she wanted to call in, as well as touch base with a couple of allies, but that wasn't going to happen with her babysitters.

They'd met the Coven the next night on the rooftop of their flat. It was impressive, and Emma understood why they wouldn't want to leave. She just didn't understand how they didn't understand the problem they were creating. Seriously, they were centuries old, shouldn't they have learnt by now? A woman jabbed her finger out at Jane angrily. 

"Since when does the Volturi have a say in where we live?" she hissed in outrage. None of the Volturi looked disturbed; they even looked bored. Then again, Jane always looked bored.

"Since you threatened to expose our secret," she said dully. Her crimson eyes searching each of the new vampires, looking for a weak one to torment. 

"We did no such thing. No one knows," the woman insisted like a stroppy teenager. The other Vampires started fidgeting. 

"Not yet, but your hunting has made the humans suspicious. If you wish to continue hunting at this degree, you must keep moving to avoid suspicion," Alec explained calmly, the Coven scoffed. 

"It's not fair, why can't we settle as the humans can. Why must we hide, when they get to be free," the woman whined again making Emma shiver.

"Because the alternative would start a war," Emma felt rather than saw the Volturi glare at her. She'd been expressly told not to speak unless necessary.

The woman's words echoed in her mind, words like that started rebellions, which lead to violence, which lead to war. A war that neither side could genuinely win. Once both humans and Vampires had been made aware of each other, they'd never be able to live peacefully. She'd seen X-Men, humans don't coexist well with other species, hell, they can barely coexist with each other. And the Vampires would just become rabid. The war would go on and on until everyone was dead. Of course, the Witches would intervene if such a problem arose, but Emma doubted they would handle the situation any better than the bloodsuckers themselves. Emma forcibly shook herself from her worrying thoughts; this was a small upset coven they were dealing with. Nothing the Volturi couldn't handle. 

"And who are you, a human in the Volturi? Has Aro become so desperate?" another Vampire, a male, asked dismissively. Emma heard the others hiss at the insult and calmly stepped forward. 

"I rather think the Volturi have improved their standards," Emma stated smugly. Suddenly, all the candles surrounding them caught alight, the flames reaching high into the sky in an unnatural fashion. Emma's grin never faltered; she didn't mind exposing her powers to these vampires. They all knew they weren't going to live long enough to tell. 

The Coven all stared at her as the flames dissipated just as quickly as they'd risen. She savoured the awe and fear swirling in their blood-red eyes. So often Vampires thought they were the ultimate predator, top of the food chain. It felt good to show them what real power looked like. Apparently, Jane approved of her little display as well as she stepped up alongside the Witch with an evil smirk. 

"Leave now, or there will be violence," she said with a finite tone. Behind them, the boys fell into offensive positions, raring for a fight. The Coven looked the same, fangs bared.

"We choose Violence." 

Once again, Emma was thrust backwards out of the way before the Vampires even reached them. The Volturi were aware she had magic right, that she could've ended the entire fight on her own. Perhaps Demetri just wanted the chance to show off. Truthfully, there wasn't much to do anyway. Between Jane and Alec's powers, the Coven were sitting ducks and Demetri and Felix were pulling heads off left, right and centre. That was until Emma noticed three of the Vampires escaping. She tried to trap them using fire, hoping to corner the leeches for the others to finish off. Unfornatatly, unlike the Volturi, these Vampires had no problem jumping through fire. 

One of them shoved Emma hard as they hurdled the wall off the roof. The Witch landed hard on her right arm, tremors ran up and down the bone painfully, but nothing was broken. The Guard stared at her and the escaping Vampires, irritated. 

"I'm alright, go, don't let them get away!" she insisted, and the four of them vanished with nothing but a whoosh of air. 

Groaning, Emma pushed herself to standing and walked over to the balcony overlooking the forest bordering Nice, that's where the others had gone. The Witch couldn't physically keep up with the Vampires, but Demetri wasn't the only tracker, and she had a great view from here. She closed her eyes and opened her mind.

*****

It didn't sit right with Demetri leaving Emma alone on the terrace, but Aro would not be pleased if they failed this simple mission. It wasn't like the Witch was in any immediate danger; it was them that were chasing the rogues. They were fast fuckers. Demetri suddenly felt warm, like a burst of energy rippling along his marble skin and a gentle pressure on his mind. It was an increasingly familiar sensation that the Guard associated with the Volturi's newest member.

"Can you all hear me," Demetri damn near tripped over a root when Emma's musical voice filled his ears. The Vampire was immensely glad none of his coven mates saw the degradingly awkward moment.

"Emma, what? Where are you?" he asked out loud, head turning like a meerkat as he ran.

"In your head. It's called Telepathy, use your mind," Emma deadpanned, yet Demetri could imagine the Witch smirking at their baffled expressions. 

"I can see two of the rogues, Alec their dead ahead of you. The rest of you bank left hard. Their heading west for the lake," Demetri immediately followed the girl's instructions, coming up alongside Felix.

"What of the third?" even in his head, Jane sounded angry. 

"I can't see him," Emma sounded angry too and distracted. Was the Witch tracking the rogues as well as communicating with them.

"We need to kill them all," Jane hissed.

"I'm scanning all of Nice to find one man, give me a break," Emma snapped right back and Demetri hid his chuckle. Emma and Jane could be a deadly pairing if they'd stop annoying each other.

They caught sight of one of the Vampires, a small dark-haired boy, running for the lake when he crumpled to the ground with an agonising scream—Jane's handy work. Sure enough, the vicious blonde broke from the trees along with her brother to finish off the boy. Felix and Demetri pause by the water, trying to locate the other rogue. He was close, Demetri could sense it. 

"Felix look up," Emma's voice cut through their minds again. Felix looked up just in time to see the other Vampire jump at him. Felix sidestepped the poor attempt and caught the young vamp by the leg to smash him into the ground. The Earth practically groaned from the impact, and Demetri was surprised the captive's body didn't shatter like glass. 

"Thanks, Little Witch," Felix called out with a feral grin as he held the Vampire in position. Demetri took his place beside him as Jane and Alec approached.

"We warned you," Jane smiled sadistically, looking every bit the Devils princess, and nodded to him. Demetri slowly twisted the man's neck; the high pitched squeal of tearing Vampire flesh filling the quiet clearing.

"I still can't find the third, he's not there, I..." Demetri gasped as whatever connection Emma created was ripped away from him - the Witches voice dying with it.

"Emma," he questioned, praying to hear Emma's musical voice echo in his mind, teasing him for his worry. But he heard nothing. The Vampire caught in his and Felix's hold started to cackle.

"You might have gotten us, but Carlio will get your magical friend," he taunted, breaking into hysterics. Demetri didn't wait for Jane's order; he didn't wait for anything before plunging back into the forest, the sound of a crushed skull following him. 

He didn't know where the consuming panic came from; it's not as though he cared deeply for the Witch. Yet the thought of her in trouble, alone in that flat, filled the Guard with cold dread and made his legs run faster. He'd been drawn to the Witch since he'd met her, not that he understood why. Perhaps it was his curious nature getting the better of him, Emma was a unique creature after all. Perhaps he felt protective of her after seeing her past. Demetri knew what it felt like to be alone, to be betrayed to feel as though you'd failed someone significant to you. Maybe it was magic itself. That spark the Guard felt whenever Emma was close to him, the spark he'd felt the first time she'd grabbed his hand. Had the Witch, in her panic, created a connection between them. One she wasn't even aware of, it seemed likely. A physical reason for his fear made more sense than a, more emotional, one.

Seconds passed in a blur with Demetri's only thought being "find her!" Arriving at the Coven's building, he charged up the stairs to the roof. There was a loud crash and the sound of glass hitting the floor like raindrops. And blood. Rich and tangy and fresh.

"You little bitch!" a french accent, snarled savagely. 

"I've been called worse," came the Witches sassy response, totally confident and not at all afraid. Demetri didn't know whether to chuckle or sigh in relief. 

He peered around the door, the roof war destroyed with glass everywhere and the last rogue advancing on a trapped Emma. Despite sounding confident, Demetri could see the Witch was tired, panting breathlessly with sweat dripping down her forehead. He watched from the shadows, the darkness a familiar companion as the scene unfolded before him. He needed to reach her, yet he just watched as if his body had forgotten how to move.

"I look forward to draining Aro's newest pet dry," the Vampire drawled, eyeing Emma hungrily. She scoffed at him, disgusted. Demetri agreed, he would never be worthy of her blood.

"Never going to happen," she promised, mirth dancing behind her eyes like embers swirling above a flame. 

She raised her hand and a table raised with it, telekinesis. She threw the table at Carlio, aiming to break it over his face. But Emma must've done this before because Carlio easily caught the flying table like he'd been expecting it. The arrogant Vampire sneered and threw the table right back at her. For all her powers, Emma didn't have enhanced senses or reflexes. She barely dodged in time, and the table hit her in the back of the head. The Witch went sprawling to the floor, and Carlio laughed. He approached her like a predator, licking his lips over his prize in a way that made Demetri sick. Only when the rogue grabbed Emma's arm did Demetri finally break from his stupor. 

"You dare touch her; you are nothing compared to her. She is of the Volturi's Higher Guard. To hurt her is treason, and you will pay with your life," he growled menacingly and tore the mans head from his shoulders. The body dropped like a stone. 

Seconds after the Vampire was dead, Demetri regretted it. He should've made the bastard suffer more. A low groan distracted the Guard from his revenge fantasy, and it suddenly got hard to breathe. Emma had numerous cuts spreading across her body like red spiderwebs. Shards of glass stuck out of the wounds reflecting the blood-soaked skin. It was a small mercy that the wounds were shallow, the same couldn't be said for the girls head wound. Thick, oily black blood pooled around her head in a crass imitation of a halo. 

Demetri didn't know much about human first aid, but he knew the wound needed seeing too. He pressed his hand to the injury to stop the flow of blood and breathed through his mouth. The Witch's blood smelt divine, how hadn't he noticed sooner. Like pine needles, grass after rain and the faintest hint of something sweet. Honey, maybe. Emma stirred again, and this time her eyes blinked blearily up at him.

"Emma, Emma, are you ok?" he cursed himself for asking such a stupid question, Emma clearly felt the same.

"Right as rain," she quipped sarcastically. Demetri was tempted to remind her that she couldn't be that bad if she were still making sarcastic gibes. Her eyes started darting around, trying to spot the threat she always assumed was lurking. 

"Where is he?" she urged, still looking. The Guard wanted to tell her that he'd killed him, ended his miserable life for daring to touch her. That he wished he'd burned him on a pyre.

"Gone," is what he ended up saying, some things are better left quiet. 

"Took you long enough," Emma ground out, sounding annoyed but Demetri heard the unspoken "thank you" behind the animosity.

The Guard gently sat the Witch up when she started murmuring to herself. Demetri worried she might be delusional until he realised the Witch was speaking in Latin and was performing a spell. It seemed to take longer than usual, with Emma pausing and restarting her enchantment several times before the cuts finally started sealing over. Not that Demetri could breathe any easier with Emma still covered in blood. The smell was cloying, filling his senses until the Guard could scarcely think of anything else but Emma's pulse point. It's didn't help that Emma was actively trying to cuddle closer to him. It would be so easy just to lean down and bite. He shook his head, Emma was exhausted and totally out of it, she'd never let him see her this vulnerable otherwise. He wouldn't take advantage; he'd learnt his lesson the last time. That said, it was a relief when Jane, Alec and Felix finally arrived. 

"What happened?" the blonde inquired. Demetri stared at her, then at the destroyed roof and decapitated body a few feet away from them. It was reasonably clear what had happened, to Demetri anyway.

"Our mission is fulfilled, and Emma needs rest," he said shortly, barely holding back a growl when he spotted Alec staring a little too hard at Emma's bloody body.

Demetri rose, carrying the barely awake Emma bridal style. The Witch shifted a little, pulling herself up until her head was resting on his shoulder. The Guard could feel her warm breath lightly tickling his neck and tried not to shiver.

"You're comfy," she hummed quietly in a sleepy voice. Human ears wouldn't have heard her, but Jane, Alec and Felix weren't human. Both men grinned salaciously at him, while Jane rolled her eyes. Demetri flipped the boys off when Jane wasn't looking, and then followed after the blonde. Emma needed to sleep, and by God, she needed a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another update. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys, had some substantial writers block with this chapter but I'm happy with it overall. 
> 
> Decided to write a little from Demetri perspective, I think our Guard is starting to catch feelings. 
> 
> Emma is badass as usual, even when she's losing a fight.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.  
> Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while and I've finally decided to write it. I'm not sure how active the Twilight fandom is these days, especially for Volturi fic's but I hope everyone likes it. I'm really proud of how the first chapter came out.


End file.
